Trailer: LXG: Alien Vs Predator
by Nathan-Daystorm
Summary: This is a trailer for a new crossover. I won't be writing it soon, though.


We fade in on an image of a prospering London, during one of its busiest times of year – Christmas. The year is 1900, and a world war has been narrowly avoided by the defeat of the man known publicly as The Phantom. People are in high spirits, smiles are prominent on all the faces, and the hustle and bustle of last minute shoppers seems uninterruptible. Over this image, we hear a recognizable voice speaking. The voice is that of Tom Sawyer, one of the brave team of heroes that stopped The Phantom.

**Tom**: Life. It's all around us, from plants, to animals, to human beings.

The image of London is replaced with an image of the night sky, unobstructed by anything. The stars shine, the full moon is out in all its cold glory, and a shooting star goes by. Another voice, that of Dr. Henry Jekyll, speaks next.

**Jekyll**: There are those that theorize that life came, in some form, from space. From the very reaches of that which man now strives, they claim, are the true origins of man.

An image of the man on the moon flashes by, followed by an image of a human face. A new voice takes up the narration, the accented voice of Rodney Skinner.

**Skinner**: This theory is frowned on by most "educated" people.

The image of the human face is replaced with an image of space, the Earth at the corner of the image. The corner of a ship begins to poke its way into the image as Captain Nemo begins speaking.

**Nemo**: What if they were more right than they knew…but incorrect in one chief aspect?

The image of London is returned to the screen…but a London whose streets are filled with dead bodies. Some hang from trees, skinned alive, while others look as if they were mauled by some form of animal. We hear Mina Harker's cold, troubled voice speak now.

**Mina**: What if it is the _destroyer_ of life that comes from space? But what's worse…what if it was destroyer_s_?

_We flash to a man – a fat man – in a suit, stroking a mustache and nursing a cigarette. He is talking to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen – all of them, even Dorian Gray and Allan Quartermain – about their next mission. "There has been some noted activity in the arctic regions. My contacts have informed me that there is a pyramid there."_

_"In Antarctica," Sawyer questions, his brow furrowed. Skinner nodded his head in agreement, and even Dorian couldn't keep a look of curiosity from his perfect face. "Where on the ice are we talking about, here?"_

_"Not on the ice, Agent Sawyer," the fat man stated. "Supposedly, it is two-thousand feet **under** it."_

_The scene changes, showing the League descending down a previously made hole, the rungs of a ladder sloppily driven into the solid ice of the hole. Skinner is futilely trying to tell jokes to lighten the mood. Mina is silent, avoiding the gaze of the other immortal at all costs. Quartermain merely climbs, brooding on his own thoughts. Sawyer does much the same, while Jekyll fidgets nervously at the bottom, having made it down the ladder. He twirls a vial in his hand nervously. Dorian steps off the ladder, glancing up at the rest of the League, a bored look on his face._

_Tom screams at the man in the suit, who appears to be quite flustered, if not full out panicked. "Don't you get it?! They've been set free!"_

_Mina charges into the shadows, apparently at someone or something, as another, sleeker, blacker thing follows her._

_Hyde rips a piece of a building away from a building and throws it at something off camera._

_Quartermain curses and ducks behind a building, fumbling through his pocket to reload, even as loud footsteps of more than one being close in on him._

_Dorian charges after something dark and black, drawing his cane sword and slashing in one fluid movement._

_Skinner runs from something tall and dreadlocked, rubbing his greasepaint off on his coat before discarding it along with his hat and pince-nez._

_Nemo looks desperately around for some kind of escape and finds none. He draws his sword, shouts a battle-cry in his native tongue, and charges at something tall, clad in fishnet and a large helmet._

The screen flashes to black, and blue words form from out of it.

_Just because it's **their** war…_

The screen flashes briefly onto two faces; one monstrous, full of razor sharp teeth and, apparently, another, smaller, mouth with razor sharp teeth. The second is obviously a helmet, with wide, slanted, black lenses for eyes and dreadlocks hanging around its head.

_…doesn't mean they can't take time out to kill **us**, too._

_Tom fires his Winchester at one of the tall things._

_Mina's daggers flash out at one of the short things in an attempt to keep it back._

_Skinner carries an unconscious Jekyll as best he can, fleeing from three of the short things. He screams, seemingly for no other reason than to psyche himself up, and leaps over a huge gap in the ground._

_Dorian fights ferociously with one of the tall things. He wields his sword, while the tall thing is fighting with two blades mounted on its left wrist._

_Quartermain turns and kicks down a door, fleeing as two of the tall things both slash at where he was standing not moments before._

_The League pile into the Nemomobile, Tom taking the wheel while everyone, even Skinner, picks up guns and starts firing behind them, at something off screen. The Nemomobile squeals off, just as some of the short things begin to follow them at an unnaturally fast pace._

All these images flash by at an almost frenzied pace, and then, with a loud banging sound, the images stop. The image of the bloodied and battered London remains for a few moments, and then begins to fade, letters forming out of the rivers of blood being the only things that remain after the rest of the picture drops away.

_LXG: Alien vs. Predator_


End file.
